Gotta Love that Misletoe
by Gene 3186
Summary: Snape and Hermione stuck under enchanted Misletoe. Been done to death, but hopefully I have brought something new to this tried and true plot bunny about said Magical Misletoe!


Gotta Love that Mistletoe!

Summery: Snape and his various encounters under enchanted mistletoe. AU HBP Never happened.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. First foray into this medium, and I don't know that much about it. Trying my best here. Sorry for OOCness.

&&&&&

'_Well _**this**_ could prove to be interesting…' _The Potions Master thought slowly, looking at a rather unhappy seventh year student. More important though was who that student was, and because of that, his sneer lost some of its maliciousness.

"So. Any ideas?" Hermione Granger asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"Miss Granger, I do believe we have to either follow through with tradition," Snape pointed upwards at the offending bit of Christmas Cheer. "Or wait until the enchantment wears off." He finished with the proper amount of condescending attitude.

"When will that be?" a straight forward question from a straight forward Gryffindor. Hardly surprising.

Severus Snape sighed. "If it is one of your classmates, I'd say one or two hours at the most. If it was… well let's just say I've been in this situation before and I think the Headmaster has a little too much time on his hands."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Really? Do tell. We have some time to waste away after all."

Snape sighed. "Will you stop talking? No interjections or random explosions of facts from _Hogwarts, a History_?"

The Head Girl sighed. "Yes. Just get on with it."

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and sat down, leaning very in a very un-Snape like way against the wall. "I was in my fourth year here…" He began.

&&&&&

Snape walked with Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black, both of them two years ahead of him, and surprisingly enough, two of the handful of people who would actually talk to him or help defend him against the Marauders.

"So Severus, do you have a date to the Yule Ball?" Narcissa asked; all smiles. One of the few Syltherins that would ask him and **not** receive a verbal lashing about the stupidity of Balls and how horrible an idea it was to place a bunch of unintelligent teenagers in a room with only music to entertain them.

Snape shrugged and pushed his hair back from his face, his cheek pinking slightly. "No, but that's to be expected isn't it?"

Lucius chuckled softly. "Don't give yourself that much credit, do you, Snape?"

The young man looked down at his feet, sighing. "Well I've plenty of evidence to suggest why I am currently single. Most of which I see every morning when I look into the damned mirror."

The strikingly beautiful blonde woman sighed. "Well what are you planning to do then?"

"I'll probably…" he stopped as he walked into a blue screen, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Narcissa, who was standing next to him tried to back away, only to hit another screen, sealing off their small section of hallway from Lucius and the rest of the school.

"What the hell…?" Malfoy asked and looked up. "Mistletoe? Since when does mistletoe do that?"

Narcissa looked up along with Snape and chuckled a bit. "Who am I to stand in the way of tradition?" she asked, and pulled Snape into a loose embrace. He instinctively put his hands on her hips.

"But Lucius…" he was cut off by full lips capturing his own and a tongue running over them.

Snape parted his lips without thought and a brief deep kiss was his reward. She stepped away and poked his nose, smiling. "Merry Christmas Severus." Narcissa said as she walked away with her soon to be husband. So shocked, was the aspiring Potions Master that he didn't hear the conversation that ensued.

"Why did you do that?" Lucius asked, his eyes showing extreme annoyance as he stalked down the corridor, Narcissa following close behind.

"Sweetheart, I did the only thing I could do to resolve the situation quickly and neatly. Besides, that ought to give him some confidence. He won't tell anyone, he knows better, and now he'll actually think he isn't that horrible looking. He's your friend." She finished, with a note of finality.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I want to share my girl with him…" The young man looked over at Snape, who was still standing in place. "You coming or what?" he called out.

"What? Oh yes…" Snape snapped out of his trance and hurried to follow them.

&&&&&

Hermione looked up at Snape. "You've snogged Narcissa Malfoy?" She was rather shocked.

Snape scowled at her. "You act as though it was the best thing that ever happened to me. I'll admit that it was pretty high on my… list of happy experiences, but it wasn't **that** earth shattering."

"Huh." Was all the Head Girl could say at the moment.

"Well the next year was even more surreal. I am still not sure it even happened, but…" he trailed off, a slight color coming to his cheeks, even though he still had the expressionless mask on.

Hermione arched a brow and gestured towards him as if to say "Go on…"

&&&&&

Severus was walking slowly along the corridors, just ambling about really. Focusing on everything and nothing at once, his mind lost somewhere in a rather difficult variation of a Potion he had been experimenting on. '_If I added shredded gillyweed instead of chopped the potency would be increased as it would spread more evenly in the solution. But I would loose some of the shelf-life…_' he thought as a figure swept past him, only to come in contact with a blue screen.

Snape looked up and came face to face with a rather annoyed Professor McGonagall. "P-Professor?" he stammered out. '_Wonderful. The brand new Transfiguration teacher, who happens to be rather smart and pretty attractive for…an older woman._' He feebly pointed up.

Minerva looked up and sighed. "This is unacceptable!" she said loudly, hoping whoever the pranksters were would show themselves.

Severus gathered what dignity he had around himself and grasped Minerva's wrist, thanking Merlin that he had steady hands under pressure. Inside he was shaking like a damned leaf. '_If this goes badly…_' he thought as the images of the types of furniture she could turn him into gave way to thoughts about the different natural abominations she was probably capable of came to the forefront of his mind.

Before she could even think about pushing him away, Snape planted a big wet one right on her mouth. Then before she had a chance to take points away he gave her a smirk and walked away, calling back, "Merry Christmas Professor!"

Minerva brought her fingers to her mouth, and then smirked herself.

&&&&&

Hermione just stared at Snape, slack jawed. "…"

Snape shot a smirk her way and was rewarded with a blush. "Now I have my suspicions on who has done this, but I have no hard evidence, nor will I. But still, I have that person to thank for what happened before this moment."

Hermione's eyes looked glassy from shock and muttered, "There's more?"

Snape's mouth quirked and he nodded.

&&&&&

Snape's arms churned and his legs pumped, sweat running it's way his back. His school robes were open, and billowing out behind him, his tie up and over one shoulder. '_Find an area of your choosing, then spin and confront them there. Some of history's greatest victories came by a careful choice of _**where**_ to fight… but then again, tell that to King Leonidas_' he thought, his mind racing.

Turning the corner and ducked into an alcove, and willed his breath to slow, and then cast a silencing charm about his person followed quickly by a disillusionment charm.

The Marauders raced by, not halting, but he did take satisfaction when Potter let out an angry breath that sounded like "That git sure can run…" They turned the corner and were gone.

Severus removed the charms and began walking briskly towards the dungeons, his senses stretching out for any sound or sign of movement. So engrossed was he, that when he hit the blue screen his wand was out, and pointed at none other then Lilly Evans.

"Lilly…" he sighed and put his wand away at her terrified look. Then he realized where they were, and smirked.

"Sev—!" was all she hand time to say before she was pulled into a tight embraced and assaulted with a searing kiss.

Time seemed to stop for Snape, and after he heard her slight moan, he deepened the kiss, and explored the whole of her mouth with his tongue. Lilly's eyes rolled back into her head and she sighed completely surrendering to it.

They broke away breathing heavily, foreheads touching. "I don't care if they catch up to me. I'll take what they have planned with a smile on my face now. I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

"Severus…" she said, her green eyes glittering. "Why didn't you?"

Snape smiled this time, a real one at that. "Because Potty won't leave you alone. If I had known that throwing his backpack into the lake causes this… well I would have done it more often." Still grinning Snape turned and struck off in the general direction of the Slytherin common room when he was beset upon by four young men, and three sets of fists pounding into him (seeing as that coward Remus wouldn't hit him).

Three days later, when he got out of the Hospital Wing, he still had that smile.

&&&&&

Hermione smiled at Snape. "That was beautiful. I didn't know you snogged Harry's mum."

Snape laughed this time, a real one, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He had shrugged off his cloak, and was clad in his usual attire, the formfitting long jacket, that went to his knees. He stood and held a hand out to the Head Girl, helping her up. "Well, needless to say all it took was one moment of anger to drive her away. That's why I never call Muggleborns that any more. It was foolish, and I paid the price for my… youthful indiscretions." Snape sighed. "But that's in the past now."

Hermione took a cautious step forward and didn't encounter a blue screen. She turned back, to see Snape still standing there, his cloak over one arm and a curious expression on his face.

The Head Girl closed the distance and flung herself on the Potions Master, finally getting proof that there was a human underneath the façade of coldness, and she knew that in time he would return the feelings she had been harboring since 2nd year. The crush she had on Lockhart had faded when Snape had dealt with him rather quickly, and placed the beginnings of something else in its place.

"Miss Granger…"He growled out slowly, and she pressed closer, enjoying the vibrations of his chest.

"Shh." She pressed her mouth against his in a chaste but passionate kiss and stepped away. She Smiled shyly and walked away.

Snape shook his head. '_Only one half of a year to go… soon. I shall dare to hope this time._' He thought and then went the opposite way down the hall.

Albus Dumbledore stepped out of a shadowed doorway and held his hand out. The mistletoe flew into his grasp, and he placed it into his generously cut robes. The eyes beneath the glasses twinkled merrily as he said "Merry Christmas, my boy."

**THE END**

**A/N: **So, what do you think? Questions? Comments? I'll try to answer!

**A/N (5/16/07):** Read your reviews and reposted with changes! Anyone want to beta me for future HP fics, just let me know.


End file.
